Nobody is to Blame
by Emma 1818
Summary: Post Partings. After Logan left, he and Rory broke up a month later. When Logan comes back 11 months later, he gets hired at the same newspaper Rory works at. But why wont she even look at him? Rated for a topic that may be very sensitive to some people.
1. Prologue

**A/N: WARNING TO ALL READERS- this story contains a very sensitive subject to some people; I can't say much without giving it away. But you have been warned. Thank you and read on ;) oh yea, I have no idea how this story came to me, it just did. Flames are acceptable**

**By the way, this first chapter is all a flashback. Or, a prologue, but the rest will be set 11 months in the future when Logan comes back.**

"Logan… I, we, can't do this anymore. It hurts too much."

"Yeah, Ace, I agree. I'll be back in 11 months. If we meet again, then we can give us another shot. But not with this distance, and not with Mitchum Huntzberger always on my case."

"Yeah, we'll see. Good-bye Logan."

"Good-bye, Ace. I hope to see you again."

The tears were silently rolling down Rory Gilmore's face, "And Logan?" she paused, "I do love you."

"I love you too, Ace."

Rory could hear the cracking in his voice; sure that he had been holding back his tears. Logan Huntzberger never cried. Rory hung up her phone and slid down the wall of her apartment, she could barely breathe. She loved him, she really did, but this was impossible. His father would never let him come home, much less quit. He had been trying to rip apart his son and Rory, now Mitchum had succeeded. The distance was tearing up Rory inside, and she knew Logan wasn't doing so well with a mere short, simple phone call a day. That was again Mitchum's fault; he kept Logan busy with meetings and conferences that he barely had anytime to sleep. That was the elder Huntzberger's plan all right. Logan and Rory had only been apart for a month, and they couldn't make it.

Rory was silently cursing Mitchum, why did he have to be such an ass? Wasn't it bad enough that his family attacked her, and said she wasn't good enough, when everyone knew she was better than a housewife? Or when he told her she didn't have 'it? How dare he, she worked her whole life dedicated to excellence and to have Mitchum Huntzberger, king of the newspaper world, tell her she didn't have what it takes? Wasn't that all enough, did he really have to go and tear his son and herself apart just because he didn't think it was a "suitable" match?

She also started to blame herself, and Logan. They could have stuck it out. Together, they could have proved his "holier- then- thou" father wrong. Rory briefly considered calling Logan back, and told him that they could make it. She extinguished the idea and figured it was no use, it was already over and he would be back in 11 months. When he comes back, they'll see where it takes them. For now, their relationship is over. Mitchum won.

Rory decided to go to bed, maybe she would wake up, and this would all just be a dream. And Logan would be right next to her, instead of a cold area on his side of the bed.

----- -----

The next couple of days went by in a haze for Rory. She knew she had to move on, but how? She figured she might as well go out and have fun like the old days, exept without Logan by her side. Rory moved our of Logan's apartment and back in with Paris, that was a step, right? She was walking to the newsroom with her trusty coffee, which seemed to always have her back.

"Aye, Rory!"

She turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, "Hey Finn, hey Colin. What's up?"

"Well, we heard about you and Logan-"

"That fast?' Rory interrupted Colin.

"Yes, news travels fast around here, love," Finn scratched his head before continuing, "Anyways, we thought you should come out with us tonight. It'll just be Colin, you and myself at the Pub. What do you say, Rory?"

She thought about this for a moment, it was what she needed to move on, "Yes, sure I'll go." Rory nodded her head and put on a little fake smile that fooled anyone, exept maybe her mother, Lane, and Logan. It would be hard; being that Colin and Finn are both friends she met through Logan.

"Great, meet us at seven!" Colin and Finn walked off to nobody knows where.

Rory walked into the newsroom, it was surprisingly quiet today. It gave her time to think about Logan, much to her dismay. Suddenly, Rory became slightly nauseated and she figured it was on account of all of the crying she had gone through the past couple of days. The nausea was becoming more intense, and Rory ran to the bathroom and leaned over the porcelain toilet. After her stomach fully rid itself of its contents, she sat on the cold tile floor and leaned against the stall door. She thought to herself that this couldn't become a usual habit and reminded herself for the 3rd time, she had to forget about him.

Rory exited the stall and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like hell. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her pale face had a slight green tint to it, but maybe because that was the color of the bathroom reflecting on her skin. She splashed water on her face and gargled some warm water to try and get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth. Rory walked back out into the newsroom and decided that she wouldn't get much done today, and there was hardly anybody there, so she grabbed her bag and left.

When she got to hers and Paris's apartment, it was already half past noon. Rory suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion come over her and figured she should take a nap and a shower before she left for the Pub.

----- -----

"Hey, Rory, over here!" Colin called out, already on his third beer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I took a longer nap then I expected and I had to take a shower, and by the time I left it was 10 minutes past seven," Rory started rambling off.

"Okay, I don't exactly know what you just said, but have a drink," Finn stated.

"He's already drunk? Colin, how did you let him get drunk that fast?"

"Well, one, its Finn. Two, you were late and we got here early so, it's really not that fast," Colin said matter-of-factly.

"Very true."

"Well, love, I can't exactly recall you name, but sit and have a drink."

"Finn, I am sitting," Rory said, confused.

"Uh, right." Finn finished off his martini and Colin stopped him from going back to the bar.

"You can give it a rest for a few minutes," Colin told Finn, and made him sit back down.

"Not possible, mate." Finn tried to get up again, but Colin immediately grabbed his arm and made him sit back down. Finn then proceeded to pout while Rory laughed at him.

"So, Rory, want anything to drink?" Colin asked, ignoring Finn's pleas to get anything alcoholic.

"Um, maybe just a water."

"No alcohol?" Finn asked, amazed.

"No, I've been sick lately."

"Understandable, be right back. Oh, and don't let Finn get up, whatever you do." Colin left to get the water.

Finn decided to be sneaky, and tried to slowly get up from his chair to go to the bar, but Roy immediately glared at him and he sat back down. Colin shortly returned and gave Rory her water, and he made Finn happy and gave him a beer. Rory started to feel a little dizzy and light headed, and she put her hand to her temple and make a weird face, like she was confused or hurt in some way.

"Rory, are you okay?" Colin asked, noticing Rory's facial expression, "Rory? Rory?"

She wasn't answering, Colin tried to stand her up and take her home, but as soon as he picked her up she passed out. He lowered her to the floor and splashed a little water on her face, but she wasn't waking up. Finn came semi out of his drunken state and tried to help Colin with Rory. The Pub was surrounding them, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Finn, call an ambulance!"

----- -----

At the hospital, Colin and Finn were nervously waiting on news about Rory. Then, a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Family of Rory Gilmore?" Colin and Finn lied and said that they were her brothers so they could get more information.

"Yes, that's us." Colin and Finn rushed toward the nurse, wanting to know if she will be ok.

"She's awake now, if you would like to see her she's down the hall, first door on your left. A doctor should be in there shortly."

"Thank you." The boys said in unison as they walked quickly towards Rory's room.

They found her in those ugly hospital gowns laying in a bed and fidgeting with her paper name bracelet.

"Hey guys."

"Hello, love, how are you feeling?" Finn said.

"Okay I guess, so what happened?"

"You passed out in the Pub, you made quite the scene young lady." Colin laughed as an attempt to try to lighten the mood.

Rory giggled and flashed a smile when the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Gilmore, I am doctor Keithe, and these two are your…?"

"Brothers," Finn answered quickly. Rory glanced at him, confused, but shrugged it off and figured they were using a family relation to stay with her.

"Okay, moving along, now, I'm going to ask you a few personal questions and if your brothers feel uncomfortable, or you do, then they may exit and come back when I'm done asking questions."

"We're not 13, I think we know all about girls and their… personals." Colin stated, and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Right, well then, Rory when was your last period?"

"I do not feel comfortable about this!" Finn said, slightly disturbed and went into the hall. Rory and Colin laughed at him.

"Well, I don't know, a few weeks ago maybe? But I've been stressed so I didn't think much of it. But I did have one a couple of days ago but it didn't last long," Rory told the doctor; she was confused on how this was relevant to her passing out.

"Ok, when's the last time you have had sexual intercourse?"

"What? How is this relevant!" Rory yelled.

"Miss Gilmore, these are just routine questions."

"Oh, um, well then, sorry. The night before my ex-boyfriend went to London. So, about a little over a month ago." Rory looked down at her hands, which were folded down on her lap. Colin squeezed her shoulder for re-assurance.

"Do you have a medical history of: …" Dr. Keithe gave a long list of health problems and diseases.

"Not that I know of, and I don't think a coffee addiction counts. I don't really know my dad's side of the family, so I'm not really sure."

"That's okay, do you wear contacts or glasses?" Dr. Keithe continued to ask a series of questions before asking Finn to come back into the room while he went off to the lab to get Rory's test results.

"Hello Finn!" Rory exclaimed, mocking him for leaving so quickly.

"I have no desire to know any of that. I like to pretend girls don't have that experience."

"Well, Finn get used to it. I have sisters, and once you live with a girl you hear about it all the time."

"I am never getting married," Finn declared. The three laughed in amusement.

"I wonder what's wrong with me, if its not stress," Rory said, looking at the ceiling.

"Like you said, it probably is just stress. Don't worry about it. You'll be fine," Colin assured her.

The three sat in silence for a while, and then Dr. Keithe walked back in.

"Well Miss Gilmore, I have your tests results. It appears you are fine, however," The doctor was flipping through her chart and continued, "congratulations."

"What?" Rory said, confused. What did she need to be congratulated for?

"Well, it appears through a series of tests, you are pregnant."

Finn looked slightly unnerved, and Colin and Rory's mouths both dropped open.

"But- I- had a 'time'," Rory said, carefully using her words so Finn wouldn't walk out again.

"Well," Finn quickly covered his ears, "Some women have spotting. Again, congratulations. Now, you may get dressed and go upstairs to room 213, there you may have a sonogram taken." Dr. Keithe exited the room, smiling back at Rory.

Colin and Finn went out into the hall, stunned, to give Rory space to change out of her hospital gown. Rory was completely at loss for words. What was she going to tell Logan? Was she even going to tell Logan? What was she going to do? Keep it? She couldn't keep it; she reminded herself that she had school to finish and a career to begin. She would not get 'rid' of it; she would have the baby, but put it up for adoption. There was no way she could go through with the other way. But whatever she did, she thought it would be best if Logan knew. He deserved to know.

The two boys noticed Rory step into the hallway. Colin put a protective arm around her while Finn rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Colin asked as they started walking towards the stairs.

"No, I'm not sure what to do. I'm scared," The boys hugged her as the tears started to fall, "What about Logan?"

"I don't know, love. He needs to know. We'll be there for you when you tell him, if you want us to," Finn told her, and Rory nodded as they continued down the hall.

They soon reached room 213. Rory was anxious yet dreading this moment; once she saw the sonogram it would be real. Rory felt like this was all a dream, and that she would wake up at anytime, but once she saw that picture, it would confirm that it wasn't a dream and this was really happening to her.

"Hello, I am Dr. Grey, you must be Miss Gilmore, and her brothers. Rory please lay down," the doctor instructed. Rory was gripping Colin's hand and Finn had his hand on her shoulder for support. "This may feel a little cold," The nurse said. She put some cold gel on her stomach. Rory, Colin and Finn sat in silence while Dr. Grey moved the wand on Rory's abdomen. Finn was looking at the floor, Colin was looking at the ceiling, and Rory was focused on anything but the screen.

"Is there something wrong, doctor?" Rory asked, noticing the concerned look on the doctors' face. Colin and Finn looked up at the doctor, hearing Rory's question. They looked afraid for Rory, and concerned.

The doctor took a few moments to answer, she was squinting at the screen, "I'm sorry, but I don't see a heartbeat."

----- -----

Rory, Colin, and Finn left the hospital in silence. The boys didn't know what to say to Rory, and she had been rendered speechless for the second time that night. She couldn't find the right words to say, and when she thought she did, she couldn't voice them. Colin and Finn flanked Rory on the way to the car. They were in an uncomfortable silence all the way to Rory's apartment. Not wanting her to be alone, the guys silently decided to walk Rory inside, after hugging them goodbye and thanking them for being there, Rory went straight to her room and locked the door. She wanted to be alone.

Rory buried herself in her blankets and silently cried. The thoughts kept swimming around in her mind, plaguing her. She found herself blaming Logan for leaving, and the world for being so cruel for doing this to her. She blamed herself, for not knowing. If she knew, she could have taken better care of herself and not let stress get to her. Rory curled herself up into a ball, and started crying harder, her sobs racking her body. Her hand went to her stomach and she suddenly felt empty.

Her tears were becoming less frequent and her sobs were becoming quiet. In a way, Rory felt relieved. She wouldn't have to talk to Logan, or go through the pain of giving her baby away to some stranger. She didn't even like kids. When Sookie went into labor, she was completely disturbed and couldn't even open her eyes. That was with other people's kids, this one would be _hers_.

Her sobs were becoming louder again. She thought if it was a boy or a girl. If he or she would have her blue eyes, or Logan's chocolate ones. If the baby would have blonde or brunette hair. She wondered if it would have her coffee addiction, and Logan's thrill for life. She pictured what he or she would look like at high school graduation, and if it would go to Yale. She thought if it would have a knack for journalism. Rory wondered if Logan would be there, and if he'd let her give their baby up. She thought about the life her baby would never have.

Rory fell asleep, her eyes heavy and her body tired from crying. She dreamed of the baby carriers that she'd never carry. About the car seats she'd never drive. The strollers that she'd never push along in the park with Logan by her side. And the baby she had lost…

…But that was all nearly a year ago.


	2. 11 Months Later

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! They pushed me far enough that I actually planned out the next few chapters. So that's good for updates.**

**To clear up one thing that some people asked, I'm not exactly sure if you can get a sonogram in the first month… but I'm not a doctor and this is only a story, so lets all pretend that its possible. This chapter will have Rory's flashback of the day after she found out, so that will clear some things up. Enough with my rambling, on with the story!**

----- -----

11 Months Later

Rory was staring blankly at her computer screen, thinking how she can make an article on a new housing development sound interesting. This was her first article at The Town Weekly. It was a very small paper, but she liked the small-town atmosphere of it. She had just started working here a week ago, after she graduated from Yale. She checked her watch and it was exactly one hour until lunch break, but she felt like it was an eternity. For Rory, time seemed to inch by slowly during the past year.

"Hey Rory, you seem a little off," an unsuspecting voice said, and Rory came out of her trance.

"Oh, hey Paris. I was trying to make this article sound half-way interesting. One week into the job and I already can't make it work."

"Well, it looks to me like you were staring off into space. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was fine an hour ago and I'm fine now."

"Okay, if you say so. Are we still on for lunch at that new café?"

"Mmhm, I am in desperate need for good coffee," Rory smiled, the coffee in the break room at this place was a really bad knock-off brand.

"Good. Oh, and for your article, you might want to make something up, like it was rumored that there used to be an old church and graveyard in the 1800's next to where they are building the houses."

"Good idea, thanks." Rory began furiously typing about an old church and graveyard that burned down during the civil war.

"You're welcome, see you in an hour."

Rory nodded and Paris walked back to her cubicle. The two girls, Colin and Finn moved half an hour outside of Hartford after graduation. Rory and Paris found a job at the same place, because the other three talked Paris out of med school because she was afraid of sick people and she wouldn't get far. So, Paris decided to continue in journalism where she would be successful. Colin and Finn graduated the year before, but the girls talked them into actually working instead of partying all night, every night.

Rory finished her article in fifteen minutes, leaving her forty-five minutes to spare. She leaned back in her chair and memories of the morning after that night of the hospital…

----- Flashback -----

"_Hey, Rory, are you okay? I heard you come in last night and I could swear that you were crying." Paris looked very concerned, and she put a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder._

"_Umm, yeah, I'm fine." She didn't sound very convincing, and her eyes were red and puffy._

"_You can tell me anything, you can trust me. Why were you crying?"_

"_I wasn't crying!" Rory said defensively._

"_Right, you're eyes are red and swollen, and you have tear stains on your cheeks. And don't say you have allergies because allergy season is over!" Paris was getting annoyed, as usual. Her best friend had been crying and she felt helpless._

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

_Paris sat Rory down on the couch and said in a softer tone, "Now we're getting somewhere. Two guys called this morning and asked if you were all right, I was confused and I asked then what they were talking about. All they told me was that you were in the hospital," Paris paused and watched Rory stare at the floor, "What happened?"_

_Rory looked up at Paris, tears coming freely from her eyes. She wanted to tell Paris, but once she said it, everything that happened last night would be final. Paris wrapped her in a hug and Rory cried on her shoulder. Paris comforted her friend, something was obviously wrong. Was she sick? Was she going to die? Was someone else hurt, and that's why she was at the hospital? _

_Rory, sat up, wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't know," she whispered._

"_What didn't you know?" Paris looked at her with concern and she continued rubbing Rory's back._

"_I, um, I was pregnant," Rory paused and Paris looked shocked, "But they told me I lost the baby. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to process it all. Then it just became overwhelming. I was going to have a baby and I didn't even know." Rory's voice was in a whisper; she had stopped crying by this time._

"_Oh, Rory," for once, Paris didn't know what to say. She always had something to say, but this was different, "Have you talked to your mom?"_

"_No, but I'm going to Stars Hollow today. Just to get away for the weekend," Rory looked up at Paris, "Thanks for caring, Paris."_

"_I'm always here Rory, always. Now, go pack." Paris and Rory smiled at each other, Rory understood Paris. She knew her high school friend would always be there for her. It was hard to believe that they were once enemies. Rory disappeared into her room to get ready to visit her mom._

_----- -----_

_Rory pulled up the driveway to her old home, the gravel crunching under her car's wheels. She stepped out lightly from the silver car, and closed the door. She looked at the house, remembering all of her memories here. So much has happened, but nothing compared to this. Never in her life had Rory felt so guilty, so lost, so sad and confused all a once. She felt a pain weighing heavily on her heart, and she needed to talk to her best friend. She needed her mom._

"_Hey kid, I heard you pull up." Lorelai came out of the house, smiling widely. She wrapped an arm around Rory and they walked inside. Rory was trying her hardest not to cry, she didn't want to tell her mom. But she had to, she and Lorelai talked about everything, and she needed her._

"_So how are you and Luke," Rory asked, trying to prolong the inevitable crying and hugging that was sure to happen. _

"_Fine, he's finally coming to terms with the fact that Chris was a big mistake that involved a lot of vodka."_

"_That's good, so you're back together?"_

"_Not yet, but its in the works," Lorelai paused to take a sp of her coffee, "So, you called and said you needed to talk to me? Are you okay?"_

"_Everybody keeps asking me that, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk," Rory said defensively._

"_Okay, sorry. What did you want to talk about?"_

_Rory took a deep breath and paused, and then looked at her mom straight in the eye, "I was in the hospital last night."_

"_Oh, my god! Were you the one actually in the hospital, or were you visiting someone?" Lorelai said, her motherly instinct kicking into gear._

"_Nope, I was the one actually in the hospital," Rory paused to take a breath, her voice was low, "I went to the Pub with Colin and Finn, and apparently I passed out. So, they called an ambulance and the next thing I know I'm in the hospital being interrogated with questions by a doctor and being tested and I was completely lost."_

_Rory paused again, giving Lorelai to take all of this information in. Lorelai was shocked; her baby was in the hospital. Rory wanted to talk, and it was obviously important. Her mind was rushing with thoughts: Was she okay? Was she sick? Was she dying? Lorelai wanted answers._

"_Rory, what happened? Tell mommy what the doctor said," Lorelai asked, her voice shaking because she was afraid to know the answer._

_Her daughter took a breath for what seemed like the thousandth time, "Well, it all happened within at least ten minutes. The doctor said I was pregnant."_

"_What? Rory, oh my god!" Lorelai was panicked, her baby girl was pregnant. Although she was slightly relieved that Rory wasn't dying, but it was still completely overwhelming._

"_Mom, let me finish-"_

"_Oh no, there's more. Rory, what, stop stalling, you're scarring mommy." Lorelai interrupted Rory._

_Her daughter stared at her, trying with all her energy she had left not to cry, "Colin, Finn and I went upstairs to the sonogram room. It was the longest five minutes of my life. It was so quiet. I had no time to process anything. I noticed the look on the doctor's face so I asked her if there was something wrong," Rory failed and the tears flowed out of her eyes, Lorelai was holding her daughter's hand and she was also crying, "She said there wasn't a heartbeat."_

_Rory started sobbing uncontrollably. Her mom gathered her broken baby Rory in her arms. Then they cried. They cried until there were not tears left, it seemed like an eternity of sitting and crying. Lorelai couldn't stop thinking. Her daughter was going to have a baby, but she lost it all as soon as she found out. She couldn't imagine what Rory was feeling. Rory was young, she knew that, but she was only sixteen when she had her. She was sure Rory could handle a child, she wondered if before she got that sonogram, if her daughter was exited. Was she exited about being a mom, and then having it all ripped out beneath her in ten minutes? _

"_Honey, it'll be okay I promise. I'm here for you."_

"_I know mom, but its just so overwhelming. I know I wasn't ready, but I can't help but wonder what things would have been like."_

"_I know, what about Logan, does he know?"_

"_No, I was going to call him, but then I found out, and well I didn't. We're broken up and it doesn't really matter now." Rory stared at the floor._

"_Well, kid, you're friends with this best friends, so you're going to end up seeing him eventually," Lorelai rubbed Rory's back._

"_I know, I'll deal with it then, I guess. But for now I just need to move on, there isn't anything I can do about it now."_

_Rory looked up at her mom, and she knew things you work out._

----- -----

"Rory, you ready to go?" Paris said, while Rory e-mailed her article to the editor.

"Yes, lets go."

The two walked down the street in silence until they reached the café.

"What's up, you seem a little distant lately," Paris asked her friend.

"Nothing, it's just that I have to get used to this job, it's defiantly not a school newspaper, it's my career, in the real world."

"Yea, but we're not going to be there forever, it's just a job for some experience."

Rory nodded, and Paris knew this wasn't all that was on Rory's mind. She was never afraid of the 'real world' journalism. Rory just wasn't like that; she was always up for the challenge. Paris decided not to press it, not now anyway. She would wait for Rory to come to her.

They ate their lunch quietly, occasionally discussing random topics, partly about their articles. The time passed by rather quickly this past year, Rory thought. If someone told her in high school that she would be sitting and eating lunch right now with Paris Gellar, she would have thought they were crazy. Her and Paris became the sisters they never had. Colin and Finn became more like her brothers, but Paris had her own rifts and annoyances with them. But, then again, she was and always will be Paris.

----- -----

Rory left work early to take a trip to Starbucks; Paris was going to stay a little late to tie up loose ends with her article. Rory decided to walk back to her apartment for some air. She noticed a mother and a daughter walking hand in hand, laughing and giggling, down the street. Rory smiled at the happy sight, although it was a sad smile. She decided to take a cab.

On the way to her apartment, Rory was wrapped up in her own thoughts. How things would've been different if she had had the baby. Where would she be? Would Logan be here right now, would she be living with him instead of her three best friends? Rory refused to think about it anymore, she was happy with her life, and that was that.

The cab pulled up to her apartment, and she paid the driver and got out. Rory greeted the doorman, who had a message for her.

"Good afternoon Miss Gilmore, your two gentlemen roommates would like you to please hurry upstairs, they have some important news for you."

"Umm, thank you?" Rory said, confused.

She walked quickly to the elevator and pressed the number eight. Why would Colin and Finn tell the doorman to hurry upstairs? In order for the doorman to giver her the message; she would have to be at the building, so she would already be on her way to the apartment. Colin and Finn made absolutely no sense sometimes. Rory reached her apartment, and quickly unlocked the door. She found Colin and Finn pacing, they noticed the door open. They looked at Rory with anxious, concerned looks on their faces.

"Logan's coming back, _here_."


	3. Poor Finn

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for the lovely reviews! I have to say I am looking forward to what's going to happen, I think you guys will like it. I swear, things will get happier, after a while. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll make up for it in this chapter. Oh, and some of you may yell at me for the end of the chapter…but, uhh, I hope you all can forgive me. I'm going to be on vacation for the next few days, but I have outlined up to chapter 8, so it won't take me as long to update.**

----- -----

"What?" Rory asked, shocked.

"Logan is coming back from London and he got a job at your newspaper."

"But… why?" Rory's mind was racing: did he know she was here? How did he know she was here? Does he want to see her? Does he have a girlfriend? How does he look? She wanted to see him, as much as she wouldn't admit it.

"Well, love, I may have had one too many beers when I was talking to him a few weeks ago," Finn said, his words were slurred.

Rory thought for a second, she he did want to see her. She still loved him, she honestly did. She had accepted what happened and put it behind her. She looked at the floor and looked up and her two friends and said simply, "It's okay."

Colin and Finn looked confused, "What?" they said in unison.

"I said it's okay, really"

"But, you said you said that you never wanted to see him or get back together with him."

"Hey, I never said we were going to get back together. But I think it'll be good to see him again."

Colin and Finn looked confused, but nonetheless they believed Rory, so they decided not to say anything.

"When is he coming back?"

"Next week."

----- -----

The rest of the day went by uneventfully for Rory. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to go into the office. She just stayed home with her coffee while the boys were at work and Paris was off as usual on Saturdays. She couldn't help her thoughts wondering to Logan. Was she really okay with him coming back? Was she going to be fine when they saw each other? Rory really didn't know anymore. She wanted to believe it was all going to be fine, but somehow she knew everything wasn't fine and she was trying to deny the fact that anything happened at all on that day.

"Rory? Where are you?" Paris's voice rang through the apartment.

"In here," she said from her room.

"There you are. Listen, Finn got off early and he wants to know if we want to meet him at the Pub down the street."

"Yeah, sure," Rory said, knowing that she had to make an appearance because she didn't go out much and she didn't want the others to worry.

"Good, let's go." Paris was worried about her friend, she noticed how Rory went out of the apartment occasionally, thinking that it wouldn't worry her friends. But, Rory couldn't fool Paris.

The girls arrived at the Pub, and Finn waved them over.

"Hello ladies, nice of you to join me at such a fine hour of the day," Finn stated, his words slightly slurred.

"Of course Finn," Rory said, noticing a sign that read 'Happy Hour: Your third drink is FREE.' Paris and Rory sat down across from Finn. There were two empty glasses on the table, another sign that Finn had already started drinking.

"Seriously Finn, how long have you been here? 10 minutes? And you already on your third drink? You have to grow up sometime, or else you will die of liver disease," Paris scolded him."

"Aww, so you do care. Nice of you to think about my death, love," Finn smiled, putting his hand over his heart.

Paris and Finn continued to argue about Finn's drinking habits. Rory rolled her eyes and went back to her familiar world of thoughts. All day she had battling with herself if she was really ready to see Logan for the first time in a year. She didn't know if she could be okay with him working at the same paper as she, and seeing him everyday. It had been a year since the day at the hospital, so she should be okay now, right? She remembered their last conversation, how he promised her that if they ever saw each other again, that they would give themselves another shot, without the distance. Rory wasn't sure that she wanted to be with him again. After a whole day of thought she came up with one conclusion: For the second time in her life, she didn't know what to do.

----- -----

Logan Huntzberger was sitting on the couch in his flat. He was going home in a week, working with Rory Gilmore, the first girl he had ever loved. When he had talked to Finn, he had found out that he, Rory, Colin, and Paris were all living together in a small town outside of Hartford. He found out Rory's occupation at The Town Weekly, and he immediately knew where he was going next. He was going to see Rory.

Logan also wanted to see his two friends, but he had missed Rory. His life in London had been hectic, and fast. Working for his dad had been terrible, he had been so incredibly drained between his personal life and Mitchum that by the end of the day, he just wanted to sleep and not wake up for another year when it was all over. He had made some great friends in London; Paul, David, Steve, and Joe. Logan would miss the for friends that he had met at the paper, they all hated the elder Huntzberger also. Which in Logan's mind, that was a great thing.

Then there was Alyce. Fun, quirky, loving Alyce. She was a writer, working for a small paper that merged with his father's company. She had a great sense of humor, something that was rarely found in a reporter. They had met in a meeting that had closed the merger, three months after he and Rory broke up, and he saw her and he immediately wanted to know more about her. In a way, she reminded him of home, and the girl he left behind. But, she was her own person too, she ate healthy food, something Rory would never be caught dead doing. She was also from Alabama, with a slight southern twain. Things moved fast for Logan and Alyce, two months after they had met, she had moved in with him. They had been dating for seven months, but now It was time to go back home.

Logan wondered what Alyce would do when he told her, would she come with him, or stay behind? Logan left the thought, and then his mind went to Rory. Had she changed? Was she exactly the same? Did she want to even talk to him? Had she moved on? Logan's mind was swimming, and she wondered if going back was such a good idea anymore.

----- -----

**A/N: Uhmm, please don't throw rocks at me…. what's Romance without conflict huh? Well, this story is getting interesting from here on out, but be patient. You will love it in the end, I promise. Remember, this is a Rogan.**


End file.
